Operation: Getting Hanna and Caleb back together
by treaanne
Summary: With Caleb being desperate to get Hanna back and Hanna being Stubborn in admitting that she still loves Caleb. Spencer and Toby finds a way to help out their friends find their way back into each other. My version Haleb and Spoby Double Date!


**Okay, I've been writing this for awhile now since I saw the photos of Haleb and Spoby double date bts on instagram... I had a lot of brainstorming 'till I stick to the idea of Spoby setting a double date to get Haleb back... Hahaha...**

**For all my readers and followers, I just want to say sorry if I've been MIA for so long and not being able to update Things Goes Unplanned... But don't worry I'll update that soon but for now... I hope you enjoy this little one-shot, this is kinda all over the place but i hope you understand that I'm still searching my writer self this past few weeks... Hope y'all like this one...**

* * *

"Is there anyway we can fix this?" Hanna said glumly as she looked down on her lap not wanting to look at Travis. She was sitting in the long couch in her living room while Travis is sitting in the armchair across from her.

"You know what, Hanna. I thought when Caleb is finally out of Rosewood when he's finally out of the picture I can finally swoop in and make you to like me. I don't want to be just the rebound guy, I want to be the guy who is capable of making you completely happy." Travis said with sadness in his voice.

"You're not just a rebound guy, Travis. You're more than that, you deserve better than that. You're caring, you're a gentleman, you're patient, you're everything that any girl would want to be with." Hanna said looking up at him.

"But just not enough to be wanted by you." he said bitterly.

"It's not that," Hanna said still want to argue with him.

"You're a great girl, Hanna and you deserve every happiness in this world. You might still denying what you really feel about Caleb but I know you'll figure it out soon enough." Travis said standing up from the arm chair.

Hanna didn't say anything, she just looked at him teary eyed running her fingers through her hair. Travis let out a deep breath staring back at her.

"Goodbye, Hanna." he finally said before walking out the door.

* * *

Caleb is sitting alone in his and Hanna's usual table at The Brew. His clutching his mug of coffee with his mind going overdrive with his thought about Hanna and starting his new life in Rosewood without being with her.

It's kinda hard for him to accept the fact that he is already to late to take her back. She already moved on, she have Travis. He's just thankful that he's in speaking terms with her. The only thing he can do for now is to love her from a far.

He sighed. "Maybe it's not too bad to finish my senior year here, at least I still can look out for Hanna and protect her from A's bitchiness and evil plans." he told himself silently in his head.

He absentmindedly glanced towards the coffee shop's entrance and noticed a familiar face. It was Travis, Hanna's current boyfriend. He's not with Hanna but still Caleb's jealousy rises with the urge of punching the man on his face which is unacceptable for him to feel because he doesn't have a claim on Hanna anymore.

Travis saw him and stared at him while he waited for his coffee to be served. After the guy in the counter gave Travis his coffee, he walked towards Caleb. Caleb looked at him curiously.

"Can I have a word with you?" Travis said.

"Talk," Caleb said crossing his arms to his chest

"I don't know anything about what happened between you and Hanna but all I know is that She still cares for you, and it's too bad that she cares for you more than she cares for me." Travis said moving his head from side to side.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"Just to inform you, I let her go but not because of you if that's what you're thinking I did it for her. Just make her happy, Caleb and never ever leave her again because if you do I'd be willing to take her back and never ever let her go again." Travis said.

"Well, I don't know what to say." Caleb said with a smile forming in his lips.

"Just thank me, when she takes you back. Good Luck, Caleb." Travis said tapping his shoulder before he turn on his heel and walk to the door to exit the coffee shop.

Caleb smiled to himself shaking his head before standing up and headed up to Toby's loft.

* * *

Spencer is making a sandwich for her dinner, when Hanna barge in the back door of her house looking upset.

"Hey Han, What's up?" Spencer said as Hanna sat on the bar stool by the counter opposite to Spencer.

"Travis broke up with me." Hanna blurted out.

"Why?" Spencer asked curiously.

"He said that he doesn't want to be a rebound guy and I deserve to be happy." Hanna said.

"So, it's about Caleb." Spencer said half smiling.

"Yeah, right. I almost forgot that you're Team Caleb for Hanna." Hanna said sarcastically.

"What? I'm an avid Haleb shipper and admit it you ship Spoby too." Spencer said chuckling.

"Whatever," Hanna said rolling her eyes starting to smile.

"But seriously, you're my best friend and you deserve all the happiness in this world and I know Caleb can give you that." Spencer said.

"Well, you should know that I'm trying to move on and the guy that I thought can help me out through the process thinks he's just a rebound." Hanna said.

"You can't blame him, people believe what they see. I see and he sees that only Caleb can make you happy and I suggest that you should follow your heart instead of your stubborn mind." Spencer said.

"How can you be so sure that I still love him?" Hanna said challengingly.

"I just know and you might be a good liar but I can see through it because I'm your best friend and I ship Haleb." Spencer said chuckling.

"Whatever, Smart ass. Just give me a sandwich and help me out with my homework." Hanna said pulling out her notebook from her bag.

"Fine," Spencer said starting to make another sandwich for Hanna.

* * *

Toby walked in to his apartment that he is now sharing temporarily with Caleb 'till he can find a new apartment. He finds him sitting in the couch with his laptop on.

"Hey Man," Toby greeted putting down his bag by the door.

"Hey," Caleb greeted looking up at him.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked walking towards him.

"Nothing," Caleb said continuing on scrolling through his search result.

Toby leaned in to see what's on the screen.

"WAYS TO WIN YOUR GIRLFRIEND BACK." Toby reads out loud looking at Caleb's laptop screen.

"Invading my privacy much?" Caleb said sarcastically closing his laptop shut.

"Desperate much?" Toby fires back chuckling.

"What if I am? I kinda hoped that everything could go back to the way they were when I come back but I was wrong, and now I desperately needed to get her back." Caleb said.

"I'll support you all the way my friend." Toby said tapping Caleb's shoulder.

"Whatever," Caleb said.

"Wait, how can you get her back if she already have a boyfriend?" Toby said walking away from him.

"They broke up." Caleb said.

"How do you know?" Toby asked turning to face him.

"Travis just told me." Caleb said.

"Interesting," Toby commented.

"This is my chance, dude. And I have to get her back." Caleb said.

"You'll get her back, if there's anything I can to help you with your 'Operation Winning Hanna Back' I'd be really willing to help." Toby said.

"Thanks, Man." Caleb said smiling.

* * *

Spencer turned on her iPod and attached it to a speaker playing some Ed Sheeran song. She grabbed her book and climbed on top of her bed and started reading. Hanna just left after they finished their homework. And now, Spencer just listened to music and read a book to help herself get to sleep. She still having a hard time in making herself to sleep after her withdrawal from pills. She heard a light knock on her door frame that made her head whipped to that direction, her gorgeous boyfriend standing in there.

"Hey," she greeted him with wide smile plastered in her face.

"Hey there, beautiful." Toby said walking towards the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer said.

"I know that your sleeping here alone again so I decided to come by to accompany you and give Caleb the loft all to himself for the night." Toby said.

"I think you have other motives in coming over here but I don't care, I might like it." Spencer said moving towards him putting down her book in the process. She kissed him and he automatically pulled her by the waist. The kissed deepened with tongues mashing and moans filling the room. After seems like forever, they both pulled away smiling and panting.

"Lay with me," Spencer said laying back to bed.

"I love to," Toby said climbing in.

Toby moved close to her putting his arm on her back as she leans in to put her head on the crook of his neck.

"So, how was Caleb as a roommate?" Spencer said.

"He's good the only problem is he's really wanting Hanna back and he's desperate to get her back." Toby said.

"Well, that would be easy now that Travis broke up with Hanna." Spencer said.

"I know," Toby said.

"You knew?" Spencer asked.

"Caleb told me," Toby said.

"How does he know that fast?" Spencer asked.

"Travis told him." Toby answered.

"How? Why?" Spencer said.

"The bumped into each other and Travis even told him not to hurt Hanna again because if he did, Travis we'll take Hanna back and never let her go." Toby said.

"Wow," Spencer commented.

"You know what, I really want to help him." Toby said.

"Well, trust me I do want to make Hanna realize that she still loves him and all she have to do is take him back." Spencer said.

"If that's the case, I have an idea." Toby said with a mischievous smirk.

"What is it?" Spencer said getting interested.

"Why not we set those two up? Maybe we can plan out and they can end up in a date. How's that?" Toby said.

"Great, I have a plan." Spencer said smirking.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, Hanna doesn't want to ever get up but she felt someone nudging her awake.

"Han, wake up." She heard Spencer's voice not wanting to open her eyes.

"Please go away, I want to sleep." Hanna said groggily.

"Han, you don't have to be so down and locked yourself up in your room because of your recent break up." Spencer told her still keep on nudging her arm. With what Spencer just said, Hanna flutter her eyes open and sit up from laying in her bed.

"How can you say that? I don't even think about that at all." Hanna said looking at her friend unbelievingly.

"Really?" Spencer said.

"Seriously, Travis is the least I could think of." Hanna admitted.

"Well, you just admit that he's a rebound after all." Spencer said taking a seat beside her.

"I didn't say that," Hanna argued.

"That's how it looks like but either way broken or not I still got this day planned out for us." Spencer said.

"What'd you plan out without informing me ahead of time?" Hanna asked curiously running her fingers through her messy hair.

"Well, we're going shopping first and we're going to a nail salon to have mani and pedi, and were going to have the best day of our lives." Spencer said with a laugh.

"That sounds good to me." Hanna said.

"Well, you should shower and dress so we can go, I'll just wait for you downstairs." Spencer said.

"Okay," Hanna said getting up from the bed.

* * *

Spencer make sure that Hanna is securely inside the bathroom as she get her phone in her pocket and dialed Toby.

"All good?" Toby asked as he answered the phone.

"Yes, she's coming with me. How about Caleb?" Spencer asked.

"He's coming, of course. We'll just meet you at the grille by 6pm." Toby said.

"Okay," Spencer said.

"See you later, girlfriend." Toby said.

"Yeah, Bye boyfriend." Spencer said.

Spencer hung up and went downstairs to Hanna's living room to wait for her friend to get ready.

* * *

After almost an hour, Hanna went down the stairs and ready to go. The two girls went out of the house and hop inside Spencer's SUV. They headed to the mall and just enjoy their girls day out, shopping and pampering themselves.

Unbeknownst to Hanna they are just getting ready for their date later in the evening. Spencer's plan seems to be working as she expected.

* * *

Ten shopping bags, Mani and Pedi, and Hair treatment later, Spencer and Hanna is finally leaving the mall. It's already 5pm and there's only an hour left before their date that Hanna still didn't know about.

"So, what's the next plan?" Hanna asked as she climbed on the passenger seat of Spencer's SUV. Spencer is in the driver side inserting the car key in the ignition.

"We're going to change in your house and we're going to have an early dinner at the Grille and make sure to have your fake I.D with you because we gonna need it later this evening." Spencer said.

"Wow, you really had this whole day planned out." Hanna said smiling at her friend.

"I just think we deserved this." Spencer said.

"Well, thanks for being the best friend ever." Hanna said.

Spencer just smiled at her before she starts to drive pulling out from the Mall's parking lot.

* * *

Caleb glanced simultaneously at his watch since him and Toby arrived at the Grille. They took a seat in the farthest part of the restaurant so Hanna won't freak out in case she had seen him earlier than expected.

"Dude, relax it's not 6pm yet. They will sure come, Spencer planned this all out anyways." Toby said tapping his friends shoulder beside him.

"What if Hanna freak out and just walk away?" Caleb said.

"She will not do that, Just relax, okay?" Toby said.

After a while, the two guys already saw Spencer and Hanna through the glass walls of the Grille walking in the sidewalk to the restaurants entrance. The two girls are talking and laughing.

Caleb's nervousness went to the extreme by just seeing the love of his life looking gorgeous in her dress.

"Dude, don't be nervous she's not gonna bite you." Toby said chuckling noticing him.

Caleb just shook his head rolling his eyes.

The two girls then approached them with a cheerful smile on Spencer's face while a surprised betrayed expression on Hanna's.

"Hey guys," Spencer greeted smiling.

"Hey," the two guys said in unison both standing up. Spencer moved closer to Toby to give him a quick peck on the lips while Hanna and Caleb watch them awkwardly.

"Hi Hanna," Caleb greeted Hanna awkwardly.

"Hi," Hanna said half smiling.

Hanna pulled Spencer by the arm. "Can we talk?" Hanna whispered to Spencer.

"Guys, will you excuse us for a sec?" Spencer said.

"Sure," Caleb said nodding nervously.

The two girls walked far from earshot. Hanna turned to Spencer looking at her fiercely.

"What?" Spencer chuckled.

"Is this why you treat me shopping and you treat me in everything we've done today? Just to go on a date with Caleb." Hanna said accusingly at her best friend.

"Guilty," Spencer said pointing at herself chuckling.

"My god, Spence this isn't funny." Hanna said freaked out.

"What? I thought you wanted this we used to plan a double date with you and Caleb and me and Toby." Spencer said.

"That was before, when I'm still with Caleb." Hanna said.

"Well, now that your single again and no Travis along the way you can be with Caleb again and now we don't have to drag that two boys into doing the double date because they already volunteered themselves." Spencer said.

"I really hate you right now, for putting me in this kind of situation." Hanna said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, Han. You'll love me later because by the end of the night you and Caleb will get back together again." Spencer said with a little laugh.

"Whatever," Hanna said.

"Let's get back to them, we don't want to keep our dates waiting." Spencer said chuckling pulling Hanna by the hand.

* * *

When the girls get back to the table, the group started to order. They engage in a little talk, Hanna and Caleb feeling awkward at first but as the night drags on they get much comfortable with each other. They feel amazed by how they still have the same connection that they had before. They talked and laughed with their eyes meeting every once and awhile with Hanna realizing that this date is not a bad thing after all.

After there dinner at the Grille, the four went on a drive in Spencer's car to a bar nearby Hollis College.

Once the car went to parked, Hanna and Caleb both got out and walked to the bar's entrance talking to each other and realized Toby and Spencer are not following them. They both turned and saw the two leaning by the car making out. Hanna and Caleb watch them awkwardly.

"Can you rate how awkward this is?" Hanna asked beside Caleb.

"Well, I think we are even worst than them." Caleb said.

Hanna looked at him. "I mean before when we're still together." Caleb added.

"Yeah," Hanna agreed blushing avoiding his gaze.

Caleb looked at her smiling. He loved it that he can still made her blush. "Do you think we can be that again? Showing a far worst PDA in the middle of a parking lot." Caleb said chuckling still staring at her. Hanna glanced at him and their eyes meet and they just stared at each other for the longest time getting lost in each other.

Like it's the most natural thing to do in the world, Caleb leaned in and kissed her. Hanna froze can't figure out what to do but then wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Caleb smiled through the kiss hugging her by the waist.

When Spencer and Toby is not too busy with each other anymore, they turned towards Hanna and Caleb and they smiled at each other sharing a high five.

"I guess, we're not needed here anymore." Toby commented with a mischievous smirk in his face looking at his girlfriend.

"What are you thinking, Cavanaugh?" Spencer asked matching his smile.

"I just thought maybe I can spend the whole night with my girlfriend and we can finish what we started few minutes ago in this spot." Toby said with his mischievous smirk still plastered on his face.

"She liked that too," Spencer said.

They both hopped back in the car shooting a one last glance at their friends who seem to finally sort things out between them.

* * *

Caleb and Hanna pull away from the kiss both panting. Caleb leaned her forehead to Hanna and looked at her in the eyes.

"Will you go out with me again?" Caleb asked smiling at her.

Hanna looked at him unsure. "Caleb, if we ever get back again, I really wanted to make sure that we will stay together for good. Because I swear that if you ever leave me again you will not get me back and I don't want to went through all that heartbreak anymore." Hanna told him.

"I rather spend a lifetime with you than live a whole day not having you in my life. I don't wanna lose you ever again and this time I will make sure we will be together no matter how long are forever is." Caleb said sincerely looking into her eyes.

Hanna smiled at him. "What time are you picking me up tomorrow?" she said.

Caleb blinked replaying what she just said in his head. "Are beck together now?" he said smiling widely.

"Maybe," Hanna said chuckling.

"I take that as a yes." Caleb said hugging her tight leaning in to kiss her deeply and passionately.

After awhile the two realized that their friends already left them but they still went partying and drinking through the night in the bar. Taking some shots and even making out in the dance floor without a care in the world. Feeling Happy and Contented that they're finally back in each other's arms again and this time they promised themselves that they won't let one another go ever again.


End file.
